Le lion et l'aigle
by Sherryn de Darkal
Summary: [GRAVITATION EX] Quand deux prédateurs amoureux du même homme se rencontrent, ça peut faire des étincelles... Gare aux révélations sur la suite ! Les premiers chapitres sont des vignettes mais ça se rallonge après.
1. Chapter 1

_(Le lion)_

A cette heure, la ruelle dégageait un parfum de ténèbres particulièrement oppressant, mais cela ne le touchait guère. A chacun de ses pas, la lumière s'amenuisait davantage et laissait place à une obscurité avinée, tressée de toutes parts par la poussière de murs que nul n'avait pris la peine de remarquer depuis bien longtemps. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi l'autre avait choisi un tel lieu de rencontre, mais s'il croyait l'impressionner de cette façon, il le connaissait bien mal.

Il allait d'un pas tranquille, rapide mais ample : il ne devait surtout pas trahir devant lui la moindre anxiété. Il fallait, s'il espérait retourner la situation à son avantage, qu'il le croie sûr de lui et maître de ses émotions. Il le fallait à tout prix.

Mais aussi, il devait faire preuve de prudence : malgré sa puérilité, sa gaminerie insupportable et son goût prononcé pour les nounours roses, son adversaire n'était rien de moins qu'une légende, un homme réputé pour se transfigurer dès lors qu'il tenait un micro entre les mains. En vérité, il lui suffisait probablement de vouloir quelque chose pour se changer une créature aussi glaciale que redoutable ; et cette créature, il l'affronterait, dans quelques minutes. Il mettrait toutes ses forces dans la bataille, afin de préserver ce qui lui était le plus cher au monde. Il ne reculerait pas. Après tout, il était lui-même sa propre espèce de monstre. S'il le souhaitait, il possédait certainement la capacité de redevenir un meurtrier, au moment même où il en aurait besoin.


	2. Chapter 2

_(L'aigle)_

Evidemment, il savait parfaitement à quoi il s'exposait en provoquant cette rencontre. Mais il était grand temps de mettre les choses au point ; même si leur rivalité nouvelle avait été clairement établie entre eux à la seconde même où l'autre les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser, Shûichi et lui. Un baiser volé, ils le savaient tous deux ; n'empêche, la guerre était déclarée désormais. Et si se présentait l'opportunité de régler leurs comptes entre eux, sans écarteler l'objet de leur convoitise, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter de la saisir ? Il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer, en tout cas ; et même s'il ne pensait pas pouvoir remporter la victoire aujourd'hui, au moins ferait-il démonstration de sa détermination sans faille.

Il savait à quoi s'en tenir au sujet de son adversaire. Cet écrivain, célèbre pour ses histoires d'amour à la fois torturées et intenses, cachait en réalité un passé aussi obscur que tourmenté ; même actuellement, il ne paraissait toujours pas guéri de l'étrange maladie provoquée par ses multiples traumatismes. Il le soupçonnait de pouvoir redevenir, à n'importe quel moment, le petit garçon apeuré mais redoutable qui avait appuyé sur la gachette et tué celui qu'il aimait, au cours de cet instant terrible où il se débattait sous les griffes traîtresses et amère du viol.

Cette nuit, d'ici peu, il aurait affaire à aussi forte partie. Cela ne l'effrayait pas. Pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait, il était prêt à tout, y compris à livrer bataille contre le lion le plus féroce de ce monde.


	3. Chapter 3

_(lui)_

C'était un lycéen on ne peut plus banal. Il se démenait entre ses études et sa famille, tandis que sa tête tout entière était déjà emplie par son unique passion : la musique. Sur ses étagères trônaient en lignes bien ordonnées (la seule chose ordonnée de cette chambre, à dire vrai) sa collection complète des CD et des livres des Nittle Grasper, son groupe préféré. Ça et là traînaient des boîtiers ouverts, ceux des dernières cassettes, parmi les plus rares, qu'il avait regardées en s'extasiant sur le talent éblouissant de son idole, Ryûichi Sakuma. A cette époque, jamais il n'aurait pensé réussir si bien sa carrière de musicien, et encore moins, l'idée lui serait-elle venue de finalement devenir proche de celui qu'il encensait tant. Pire, il n'aurait jamais pensé connaître un jour des sentiments si confus, même s'il n'éprouvait pas le moindre doute quant à la voie sur laquelle le projetait son cœur. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter l'amour de Sakuma.

Son destin avait pris un double chemin décisif le jour où ses paroles pourries s'étaient envolées pour atterrir dans la main d'un écrivain en vogue depuis bien des années. Il avait fallu qu'il s'agisse de l'homme le plus glacial du monde… et qu'il tombe follement amoureux de lui. Il avait vécu bien des vicissitudes et traversé de nombreux remous avant de finalement parvenir à la réciprocité de cet amour fou. Il ne tenait donc pas à y renoncer maintenant. En fait, il ne comprenait pas très bien comment ils avaient pu en arriver là… eux tous. Et si encore cette histoire avait pu s'achever par un happy end… mais même une fois le rideau baissé, la pièce continue de se jouer, dans les coulisses. Il ne l'ignorait plus maintenant ; et les soucis ne cessaient de se multiplier. Comme cette nuit, par exemple…

Il avait cru lui faire plaisir en rentrant à l'improviste. Le tournage de ce clip était censé l'obliger à passer la nuit dehors, finalement cela n'avait pas été le cas. Il avait espéré passer une nuit ardente dans les bras de son amant et… finalement il n'était même pas là. Il était parti en laissant l'appartement bien rangé, comme il en avait l'habitude au moment de se coucher. Et pourtant son manteau n'était plus là, et ses clés ne pendaient plus à l'entrée. Il était indéniablement sorti, et dans ces moments, lui-même se sentait pitoyablement seul.

Il s'assit en soupirant sur le bord du lit. Même le gosse n'était pas là ; comme, malgré les récents progrès, Eiri ne s'entendait pas bien avec lui, il avait préféré le confier à Nakano en son absence. S'il avait su que ça tournerait comme ça…

Fut-ce un pressentiment s'il était justement en train de regarder le téléphone, au moment où celui-ci se mit à sonner ?


	4. Chapter 4

_(le lion)_

Un rai de lumière noire annonçait le bout de la ruelle. Il savait ce qu'il trouverait en y parvenant, et en effet, il ne fut pas déçu : le rapace l'attendait, fermement campé sur ses pieds. Malgré sa vision déficiente, il distinguait très bien le regard glacial, où brillait une ardente détermination. Avec cet homme-là, il n'aurait pas le dessus aussi facilement qu'avec les autres, mais ça, il le savait déjà en venant jusqu'ici. Peu importe. Lui aussi se tenait prêt.

Il s'arrêta et le fixa délibérément dans les yeux. Pendant de longues minutes, aucun d'eux ne parla, ne souhaitant pas être le premier à rompre ce silence tendu ; quelque part, c'était déjà une forme de combat.

Sans quitter son adversaire du regard, Yuki porta la main à la poche interne de sa veste. Puis, avec une lenteur exagérée, il sortit en un paquet de cigarettes et en porta une à ses lèvres. Il y mit le feu d'un claquement sec du pouce contre la pierre du briquet. Il inspira une longue bouffée avant de la recracher dans l'air glacé. Son petit manège ne parut pas impressionner son vis-à-vis, mais au moins, il lui faisait du bien. Nanti de son arrogante assurance, il consentit enfin à lui adresser la parole.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? J'espère au moins, pour toi, que ça en vaut la peine.

Un sourire ironique lui répondit. Rien que pour ça, il lui aurait volontiers collé son poing dans la gueule, à cet enfoiré. Mais non, il allait il allait lui montrer qu'il savait se maîtriser. Et même, qu'il était bien plus dangereux ainsi. Il allait lui montrer.

Il lui rendit son sourire.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux. Je suis venu te le répéter encore une fois, au calme : laisse tomber Shûichi.

- Jamais. Et toi aussi tu le sais très bien.

Yuki vit qu'un frémissement infime secouait le dos de Sakuma. Il savoura secrètement cette première victoire, aussi minime fut-elle. Mais il vit également que l'autre reprenait rapidement le contrôle de lui-même ; même si cette réponse lui déplaisait au plus haut point, il s'y attendait, il était donc paré pour repartir à l'attaque.

- Shûichi est à moi.

- Tu te trompes.

- Il m'a admiré en premier.

- Mais c'est moi qu'il aime. C'est moi qu'il aimera toujours.

- Si j'étais toi, je n'en serais pas si sûr.

Yuki ne répondit rien. L'image de Shûichi occupait sa tête tout entière, si adorable quand il faisait tout son possible pour attirer son attention. Il avait pleinement confiance en lui et savait qu'il ne le trahirait jamais. Il ne se focalisait guère sur le baiser qu'il avait surpris : ce n'était pas la première fois que Shûichi se laissait embrasser accidentellement, il s'était même déjà fait avoir plusieurs fois par Tatsuha à cause de sa ressemblance avec Ryûichi ; il était tellement naïf. Mais l'aigle en face de lui ne possédait pas la nonchalance de son frère…

- Non seulement il ne me quittera jamais, mais je ne permettrai à personne de me le prendre.

Quand il dit cela, il eut conscience de l'éclat de son propre regard. Sa colère montait et commençait à se répandre à l'extérieur. Sakuma laissa apparaître ses dents, étonnamment blanches dans l'obscurité de la ruelle.

- Ça y est, tu sors les griffes. Tu reconnais donc en moi, une menace pour toi.

Yuki serra les poings. En lui se développaient les premiers symptômes d'une rage inquiétante… Le visage de Tohma Seguchi lui remonta un instant en mémoire. Une fois déjà, il avait dû faire face à une menace sérieuse pour sauver son couple. Il avait même joué la comédie et provoqué le départ de Shûichi en Amérique, où il avait dû aller le récupérer par la suite. C'est que Tohma aurait parfaitement pu lui faire du mal pour le forcer à se séparer de lui ; ce dernier avait par la suite lâché l'affaire en reconnaissant qu'Eiri était assez grand pour se protéger tout seul, mais là… Là, il avait affaire à l'un des meilleurs amis du Seguchi en question. Probablement ce dernier n'interviendrait-il pas dans l'affaire, préférant rester neutre dans la dispute de ses compagnons. En tout cas, il était certain qu'il n'agirait jamais contre Sakuma.

Cette fois, il ne lui suffirait pas d'attaquer le mal à la racine pour réparer les dégâts. Alors, il fallait tout faire pour éviter le moindre mal. Tout faire pour protéger Shûichi de l'influence néfaste de ce génie.

- Nous sommes ensemble et nous n'avons jamais été si heureux.

- Dis plutôt « il »… Il a toujours été le plus amoureux des deux, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait normal qu'il se lasse d'une relation à sens unique avec un mur.

Eiri crispa si fort les doigts sur sa cigarette qu'il la brisa en deux. Il la jeta aussitôt et s'en alluma une autre.

- Shûichi m'aurait lâché depuis longtemps s'il se décourageait si facilement. Mais il n'y a pas que cela.

- Ah oui ? Quoi d'autre ?

- Je l'aime. Je ne le cèderai à personne.

Sa voix s'était faite menaçante. Le sourire de Ryûichi s'élargit un peu plus. Yuki se mordit les lèvres.

« Mais ce type se fiche de moi, ma parole ! »

Il devina aussitôt l'emplacement du col ; d'un poing rageur, il le lui empoigna et le souleva du sol.


	5. Chapter 5

_(le petit)_

Je n'arrive pas à dormir et je m'ennuie. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Hiro, mais Shûichi me manque quand il n'est pas là. Lui ne m'aurait jamais obligé à me coucher dans un lit inconnu alors que je n'ai pas sommeil.

Je sais bien qu'il est obligé de s'absenter pour son travail, mais ça me ferait bien plus plaisir si je pouvais l'accompagner partout où il va. Depuis la mort de maman, j'ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes, mais jamais quelqu'un comme lui.

Maman me manque aussi ; elle qui me souriait tout le temps et venait me border le soir dans mon lit, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est morte. Elle m'a laissé, comme ce papa dont je ne me souviens pas. On m'a bien expliqué que du ciel elle veille toujours sur moi, mais ça m'est égal, je préférerais qu'elle soit là.

Hiro s'est amusé un peu avec moi mais je ne lui ai pas répondu. Je n'ai plus ouvert la bouche depuis les obsèques (1), même s'il m'arrive souvent de rire et de répondre à ma façon. Je manifeste beaucoup d'émotions, alors je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi j'ai cessé de parler, mais cela ne me dérange pas. Ça n'empêche pas, en tout cas, la plupart des gens d'être gentils avec moi.

Il n'y a que cet homme pour me montrer un visage glacial. Lors de notre première rencontre, j'ai aussitôt senti qu'il me détestait, ou plutôt, que j'étais responsable d'un malaise chez lui. L'autre jour, il m'a expliqué pourquoi : il dit que c'est lui qui l'a tué. Il serait responsable de la mort de mon papa.

Je n'ai jamais connu ce dernier, mais sa présence a toujours été comme un vide dans ma vie. Ma maman n'aimait pas en parler, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. J'ignore pourquoi j'ai une telle impression car elle ne m'a jamais raconté de lui que des choses merveilleuse : sa gentillesse, son intelligence. Je l'ai toujours triste de sa disparition, alors moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu le connaître.

Ça m'a fait un choc quand cet homme m'a avoué l'avoir tué. Je ne savais pas qu'il était mort comme ça alors ça m'a paru d'autant plus terrible, et c'est pour ça que j'ai pris la fuite et traversé la route sans regarder devant moi. Ma réaction était peut-être un peu bête, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce meurtrier me sauverait au péril de sa vie. Et c'est de ma faute si ses yeux ont été abîmés et que Shûichi est maintenant obligés de s'occuper encore plus de lui.

Parce que le problème voyez-vous, c'est que Shûichi partage sa vie avec cet homme alors je suis bien obligé de l'accepter. Tonton Yoshiki m'a confié à lui en espérant que sa présence me ferait du bien, ce qui est d'ailleurs le cas, et qu'ainsi je pourrais mieux me remettre du décès récent de maman.

J'adore Shûichi ! Et Yuki a été blessé à cause de moi. Il a tué papa, mais je crois que ce n'est pas un méchant homme, sinon Shûichi ne l'aimerait pas comme ça, non ? Je vais essayer de faire des efforts…

Tiens ? Le téléphone… Qui peut bien téléphoner à une heure pareille ? J'entends Hiro râler et sa porte grincer quand il se lève pour aller répondre. Lorsque j'entends la voix à l'autre bout du fil, je bondis aussitôt de mon lit : c'est Shûichi !

* * *

(1) Là j'extrapole un peu lol, je ne sais pas pourquoi Riku parle aussi peu mais je trouve que c'est un enfant bien silencieux alors j'imaginé ça. Vala. 


	6. Chapter 6

_(l'aigle)_

« Il réagit exactement comme je m'y attendais. »

Ryûichi se sentait brûlant de satisfaction : il fallait le provoquer, le faire sortir de ses gonds. Bien sûr, il jouait avec le feu mais après tout, Shûichi en était l'enjeu et il en valait la peine.

« J'adore Shûichi ! Et c'est pourquoi je le veux. Eiri Yûki ne sera pas un obstacle pour moi. »

Il lui était facile de voir que le grand blond bluffait, qu'il était en réalité beaucoup plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser paraître.

Après tout, lui-même n'était pas n'importe qui : il était Ryûichi Sakuma, chanteur de légende, porte-voix des Nittle Grasper, désormais reconverti en acteur de cinéma. On reconnaissait les vrais génies à leur capacité de s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation, et avec son nouvel emploi, assumé avec succès, il avait une nouvelle fois prouvé qu'il en était un, dans tous les sens du terme.

Yuki, lui n'était qu'un auteur un peu trop people de romans d'amour. Il ne faisait pas le poids face à son propre rayonnement.

« Mais Shûichi est fou amoureux de lui, même si je n'en vois pas la raison. Il faut d'abord que je rompe leur unité avant d'espérer pouvoir l'attirer dans mes bras. »

Pour sa part, il avait pleinement profité du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, et le considérait comme une petite victoire, même s'il savait la bataille loin d'être acquise. Mais il n'abandonnerait jamais, maintenant qu'il avait pleinement pris conscience de la nature de ses sentiments.

Le petit chien fou lui plaisait, et bien au-delà de la banale amitié qu'il avait d'abord cru entretenir avec lui. Non, en réalité, il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Et il ferait n'importe quoi pour l'obtenir.

Il avait tout accompli pour faire de Shûichi son successeur et laisser derrière lui un héritier digne de reprendre sa musique et de la porter à son plus haut niveau. Maintenant, il voulait se rapprocher de lui et le garder pour lui seul. Tant pis si c'était égoïste. Il avait toujours remporté toutes ses victoires, alors c'était nanti d'une assurance indéfectible qu'il s'avançait sur cette lutte périlleuse contre un adversaire à sa hauteur – quoique.

Il dégagea son cou pour mieux respirer et ne se gêna pas pour poursuivre la conversation avec la même ironie.

- Tu voudrais me faire croire que tu aurais si facilement oublié Yuki Kitazawa, alors qu'il t'a obsédé durant toutes ces années ?

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu cela.

- Tant mieux. Parce que je n'y aurais même pas cru une seconde. C'est ça ton problème ; moi, par contre, je vouerai à Shû-chan un amour exclusif dont il sera le seul héros.

Il vit les doigts du fauve se crisper une nouvelle fois et il brisa sa deuxième cigarette. Bien, bien. « Mets-toi encore plus en colère. Bientôt j'atteindrai mon but. »

Il s'y attendait, et pourtant il ne vit pas venir le poing d'Eiri : il se le prit de plein fouet. Sa tête partit en arrière et s'en alla cogner contre le mur ; il aurait une belle bosse demain, mais tant pis. Ce ne seraient pas un bleu ou deux qui abîmeraient son visage ; bien au contraire, il passerait pour victime de son succès et sa cote monterait d'autant.

- Ben alors, mon chaton, le provoqua-t-il délibérément, je suis tellement dangereux qu'il vaut mieux me casser la figure ? Ceci dit, ça prouve que le message est bien passé… Je te l'ai dit clairement : je te prendrai Shûichi. Je voulais te laisser une chance de te désister dans les règles de l'art, mais rien n'y fera, n'est-ce pas ? Ceci dit, ne crois pas que j'aurai pitié de toi parce que tu es malvoyant…

Tout en prononçant tranquillement ces paroles, il bloqua le coup de poing suivant d'une main ferme. Très bien, si c'était la bagarre qu'Eiri voulait, eh bien il l'aurait… Il s'y prépara en se ramassant légèrement sur lui-même.


	7. Chapter 7

_(lui)_

Shûichi tapa frénétiquement sur les touches de son téléphone, au risque de les enfoncer. Trop nerveux, il se rata et dut recommencer plusieurs fois avant d'enfin entendre la communication être établie.

- Réponds, réponds ! s'impatienta-t-il en entendant l'exaspérante sonnerie retentir un long moment.

Il ne sentait complètement désemparé. Il poussa un bref soupir de soulagement – vite occulté par l'inquiétude – quand son ami décrocha enfin le combiné.

- Allooooo ? lui répondit une voix ensommeillée.

- Hiroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! s'écria-t-il.

- Shûichi ? Mais… Tu as vu l'heure dis-moi ?

- M'en fiche ! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, c'est une catastrophe !

- Mais heu… commence par m'expliquer ce qui se passe… et puis calme-toi, je comprends rien à ce que tu dis !

Hiro avait toujours possédé un don pour calmer Shûichi ; après tout, il se connaissait depuis longtemps. Le jeune homme se rassura un peu en entendant le son posé de sa voix, et obéit en inspirant profondément. S'il ne voulait pas perdre de temps, il valait mieux qu'il ne bafouille pas et explique calmement la situation.

- Yuki a disparu !

- Et alors ? Il est sûrement sorti boire un verre avec Tohma ou n'importe qui, ça lui arrive, tu sais !

- Bien sûr que je le sais, baka ! Mais là c'est grave ! Figure-toi que Tohma, justement, vient de me téléphoner pour me demander où il se trouvait !

- Tohma ?

- Oui ! Et d'après lui, Sakuma a disparu aussi !

- Sakuma ? Tu penses qu'il y a un rapport ?

- Mais bien sûr ! Tu comprends rien ou quoi ?

- Shûichi, tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout raconté tranquillement, je ne vais effectivement rien comprendre, tu sais.

Oui. Il recommençait à s'exciter, mais franchement, il y avait de quoi. Quand il reprit la parole, des sanglots perçaient dans sa voix.

- Eiri est capable de tout ! Il faut le retrouver le plus vite possible, sinon…

- Tu penses qu'il pourrait faire du mal à Sakuma ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

Un long silence succéda à cette question. A l'autre bout du fil, Hiroshi entendait la respiration saccadée de son ami, et devinait qu'il s'efforçait de reprendre son calme. Même si Shûichi avait une fâcheuse tendance à pleurer facilement, là, il sentait un nœud plutôt sérieux.

- Quand nous étions à New York… commença enfin Shûichi.

- Oui ?

- Ryû-sama… il… il…

- … ?

- Il m'a embrassé…

Hiro en resta muet de stupeur. Déjà il n'aurait jamais pensé que le dieu du chant puisse être gay, mais alors qu'il puisse s'intéresser à Shûichi…

- Sérieusement ?... risqua-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas… Mais… je crois que oui, alors…

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Hiroshi raccrocha aussitôt et retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il jurait intérieurement tout en s'habillant : Eiri Yuki avait enfin retourné ses sentiments à Shûichi. Pire, il pouvait se montrer d'une jalousie maladive et avait même développé une légère tendance à surprotéger son amant ; par le passé, il avait même tabassé K. qui était venu réveiller ce dernier un peu trop brutalement pour son goût. Si Sakuma était sérieux dans sa démarche, qui savait comment il pouvait réagir ? Là, il y avait effectivement du souci à se faire… Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Hiro savait très bien qu'à sa façon, Sakuma était lui-même un prédateur redoutable.

Pauvre Shûichi ! Alors qu'il avait enfin atteint son but avec Yuki, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça…

Il était en train d'ouvrir la porte après avoir enfilé sa veste à la hâte, quand il sentit un tiraillement sur sa manche. Bon sang, il avait complètement oublié Riku ! Il baissa les yeux sur le petit garçon, déjà tout habillé et paré pour sortir. Il lui adressa un sourire.

- C'est bon, tu peux venir ! Je ne peux pas te laisser seul ici de toute façon.

Il le laissa le précéder dans le couloir, puis referma la porte à clés. Il ne se sentait pas très sûr de prendre la moto avec un gosse, mais il n'avait pas le choix : un ami requérait son assistance.


	8. Chapter 8

_(le lion)_

Au dernier moment, son poing dévia de sa trajectoire et cogna contre le mur, où une fissure apparut. Lorsque Yûki retira sa main, elle saignait, écorchée de partout, rayée de vilaines blessures rouges.

- JE T'AI DIT DE LUI FOUTRE LA PAIX !

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de défaillir. Ce n'était pas intentionnellement que l'écrivain avait manqué son coup : c'était juste qu'au moment où il frappait, un voile noir était passé devant ses yeux, l'empêchant de viser correctement sa cible. Parce que s'il l'avait pu, il lui aurait éclaté la gueule sans le moindre état d'âme.

Il maugréa contre sa faiblesse soudaine, le violent mal de tête apparu d'un seul coup ; depuis son accident, ça lui arrivait de temps à autres, quand il s'y attendait le moins. Généralement, il s'allongeait alors et le malaise finissait par passer ; mais là, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! Il fit de son mieux pour lutter contre l'envie de s'allonger et de s'assoupir ; bien au contraire, il se redressa bien droit et montra son regard le plus féroce possible.

- Si tu essaies de m'impressionner, c'est raté, ironisa Sakuma.

Au moins, il n'avait pas encore deviné ce qui se passait. « Tant mieux », se dit Yûki en esquissant un sourire mauvais. « Je ne suis pas en état de me battre, alors moins il en sait, mieux c'est. Je ferais mieux de me calmer et de l'avoir verbalement, même si c'est plus difficile. »

- Shûichi m'a tout raconté, évidemment. Il t'idolâtre, Sakuma Ryûichi, mais il m'aime, moi, Yûki Eiri. Je te demande encore une fois de le laisser en paix. N'essaie plus de le séduire. Va-t'en.

- Tu vas encore t'agenouiller devant moi pour me supplier ?

Le rouge monta aux joues de l'écrivain lorsque lui revint en mémoire le souvenir de cette scène. C'était vrai, il s'était déjà jeté aux pieds de Sakuma, et il détestait s'en rappeler. Cet instant l'avait humilié au plus profond de lui-même, et pourtant…

- Je le ferai si cela suffit à te contenter, et que tu disparais de notre vie. Retourne en Amérique. Il me semble que tu as un emploi, là-bas, non ?

- Je suis en vacances. J'y retournerai, ne t'en fais pas.

- Tant mieux.

- Mais ce sera avec Shûichi.

Les poings d'Eiri se crispèrent une nouvelle fois.

- Mais MERDE A LA FIN ! Je croyais que tu avais perdu ce duel de singles contre lui, précisément pour le mettre en valeur, pour le quitter l'esprit tranquille, en laissant sur la scène japonaise un successeur digne de toi. Et maintenant tu veux le reprendre ? Mais de qui te moques-tu ?

Yûki s'appuya un peu plus fortement contre le mur, et ce faisant, rapprocha son visage de celui de Ryûichi. Il voulait se donner un air menaçant, et allié à des répliques de plus en plus agressives, il parvenait assez bien à simuler une colère qu'il ressentait sincèrement, sans pouvoir s'y abandonner comme il l'aurait souhaité car il se sentait de plus en plus mal.

« Il faut que je mette fin à cet entretien. Je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps. »

Il ne distinguait plus qu'à peine le visage de son adversaire ; seuls ses yeux améthyste brillaient dans la nuit, d'une lueur féroce. Comme ceux d'un aigle.

« Il a choisi sa proie. Il ne renoncera pas facilement, et si je m'évanouis, ça va l'ancrer dans sa conviction. »

Hélas, il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle de son corps. Il avait déjà trop lutté.

Il s'effondra comme une masse. Au loin, un cri familier commençait tout juste de retentir…


	9. Chapter 9

_(lui)_

- Yûkiiiiiiiiiii !

Une tornade rose déboula à toute vitesse, juste au moment où l'écrivain perdait connaissance et s'affalait contre Ryûichi, qui, de surprise, ne put que le rattraper. Il jeta sur l'homme évanoui qu'il tenait dans les bras un regard surpris, comme hébété, puis soudain, un grand sourire fendit son visage.

- Shûichi ! s'écria-t-il comme si une telle rencontre en cette heure était la chose la plus banale du monde, quel plaisir de te rencontrer !

Shûichi était complètement essoufflé ; pour interrompre le combat qu'il savait avoir lieu, il avait couru comme un véritable forcené. Une douleur lui comprimait les poumons et les muscles des jambes. Sans interrompre sa course, il se jeta sur Ryûichi et lui arracha violemment son homme des bras.

- Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches, dis-moi ?

- Ohlala, ne sois pas si agressif ! On s'est donné au cœur de la nuit pour se parler, mais je t'assure qu'on ne batifolait pas !

La mimique enfantine qu'il faisait à ce moment-là, avec ses joues rebondies et légèrement rosées, mit Shûichi encore plus encore plus en colère.

Le chanteur se souvenait des instants de panique qui avait suivi l'appel de Tôma…

0

_Il attendait en frémissant, en essuyant furieusement les larmes qu'il ne parvenait à garder prisonnières de ses yeux. Téléphoner à Hiro l'avait un peu rasséréné, au moins il savait maintenant quoi faire dans l'immédiat. Son ami lui avait dit qu'il arrivait, il ne tarderait donc pas. Jamais encore Hiroshi Nakano n'avait manqué à sa parole. _

_Mais ciel, que cette attente était fébrile ! S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il ne tarderait pas à devenir fou. Heureusement, le bruit reconnaissable de la moto de son ami ne tarda pas vrombir dans la nuit, et sans attendre, il se précipita à l'extérieur. Il se sentit presque coupable en voyant le petit Riku en croupe ; il n'avait pas du tout pensé à lui. Et comme Hiro n'allait certes pas laisser un garçon de son âge seul dans un appartement en pleine nuit, il l'avait emmené avec lui. Il n'y avait pas le choix, c'était vrai, mais…_

_« Bah, il n'aura rien de moche à lui montrer. Enfin, j'espère… »_

_Yûki continuait à occuper toutes ses pensées ; si Hiro ne s'était trouvé ici, il serait peut-être resté paralysé, indécis, à ne savoir quelle décision prendre. Mais le guitariste, d'un geste, l'enjoignit à monter lui aussi. Monter à trois sur une moto, avec un gosse qui plus est, ce n'était pas très légal. Cependant, il est des certaines situations d'urgence où il faut savoir passer au-dessus de la légalité, et c'en était une. Yûki et Sakuma allaient peut-être se battre, et Shûici s'inquiétait autant pour les colères possibles de son amant que pour ses faiblesses de santé dues à son récent accident. _

_« Y a pas le choix. »_

_Il se précipita derrière Hiro et se hissa derrière l'enfant. En passant ses bras autour de la taille de son meilleur ami, il constata qu'il sécurisait Riku par la même occasion. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant, puis s'accrocha quand la moto démarra en trombe. _

0

Shûichi avait rarement eu aussi peur de sa vie, et ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir connu les malheurs les plus divers. Et voilà que Ryûichi retrouvait son adorable comportement d'enfant, après avoir attiré dans son piège l'homme de sa vie. Croyait-il vraiment qu'il se laisserait avoir par une comédie aussi grossière ?

En cette seconde, le visage rieur, les joues rebondies de Ryûichi le dégoûtaient comme jamais auparavant. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti une haine aussi forte, pas même pour Taki Aizawa des Ask, malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait. Et pour cause : il avait détesté Aizawa depuis le premier jour, il ne l'avait donc jamais déçu. Tandis que Ryû-sama…

Des larmes de dépit et de fureur perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

- Disparais ! hurla-t-il. Va-t'en ! Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Espèce de cinglé décérébré à deux balles cinquante !

Le sourire de Ryûichi s'effaça aussitôt, et ses prunelles brillèrent d'une lueur étrange. A ce moment, des pas retentirent dans l'allée derrière eux ; un nouvel arrivant se joignait à eux.

- Ryû-chan, viens, l'appela une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Se relit après plusieurs mois d'arrêt…" __Mais… C'est super mal écrit ! Mouin snif… M'enfin bref…Désolée pour les répétitions et les fautes de mise en page…_

* * *

_(le faucon)_

Après avoir averti Shûichi, il se précipitait lui aussi sur les lieux où il était certain de retrouver ce fichu trouble-fête qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Ryûichi était son ami depuis l'époque du lycée, cela remontait à de nombreuses années dans le passé (1), et pourtant il n'était jamais parvenu à le cerner totalement. Les multiples facettes de sa personnalité déstabilisaient invariablement, de prime abord, ceux qui cherchaient à le rencontrer ; lui-même, en dépit de toute l'autorité qu'il était capable de déployer sur lui, en tant qu'ancien leader des Nittle Grasper, le laissait souvent lui échapper. Comme en ce moment. Qui savait de quoi étaient capables deux prédateurs tels que Sakuma et Yûki ? Il fallait à tout prix éviter une bagarre… L'un d'eux en sortirait blessé à coup sûr, de plus, Yûki était déjà affaibli… Alors, son ancienne folie ne risquait-elle pas de se réveiller à son tour ?

Sakuma, Yûki… Ils représentaient chacun une sorte de phénomène bien particulier. Comment avait-il pu relâcher son attention à ce point, alors qu'il veillait sur eux depuis si longtemps ? 

« Mais c'est la première fois que mes protégés décident de sortir leurs griffes l'un contre l'autre… »

Il s'était juré de ne pas intervenir dans la bataille d'intérêt dont Shûichi était l'objet, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser de tels événements intervenir… 

Voilà pourquoi, au volant de sa voiture, il fonçait à travers la nuit avec l'habileté et l'audace d'un pilote de rallye, à grands coups d'accélérateur entrecoupés d'instants où il écrasait la pédale de freins avec violence. Il entendait crisser les pneus sur l'asphalte à chaque fois qu'il tournait le volant. 

« Tant pis pour les amendes éventuelles. J'ai bien assez d'argent pour les payer. »

C'était déjà une chance que Ryûichi ait griffonné le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous sur un bloc-note imprudemment abandonné près du téléphone. C'était aussi une chance que le clip de Bad Luck eut finalement été reporté à plus tard, leur laissant la possibilité d'intervenir, à Shûichi et lui. 

Il dérapa une ultime fois puis s'arrêta au coin d'un pâté de maisons particulièrement sombres. Il se trouva presque aussitôt face à une ruelle étroite qu'il suivit en courant presque ; heureusement, elle était droite et pas encombrée. 

« Par quel moyen Yûki est-il venu jusqu'ici, avec ses yeux dans cet état ? Il est complètement inconscient… »

Il déboucha sur une scène mal éclairée par un lampadaire désuet. Il pila net. Ryûichi soutenait Yûki, visiblement inconscient, qu'un Shûichi furieux lui arracha aussitôt des bras en vociférant. Tohma appela Ryûichi ; il avait suffisamment fichu le boxon pour ce soir. 

- Ryû-chan, viens. 

L'aigle ne lui jeta qu'un regard, qu'il ne réussit pas à déchiffrer. Il montrait un sourire jovial mais l'éclat de ses pupilles le démentait. Sans dire un mot, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ne se retourna qu'une fois, et ce fut pour adresser derrière lui un signe de la main : 

- Nous nous reverrons, Shû-chan. À bientôt. 

Puis il son chef sans opposer de résistance, et monta docilement dans la voiture. De tout le trajet il ne décrocha un mot. Tohma lui décocha quelques regards en coin, mais n'osa pas l'interroger. 

Il se sentait inquiet. Sakuma n'en avait pas fini avec Yûki ; il avait choisi sa proie, rien ne l'en ferait démordre. Il serra les dents. 

Pourquoi avait-il donc fallu que ceux auxquels ils tenaient le plus au monde décidassent de s'affronter ?...

* * *

(1) C'est vrai ou pas ?? J'en sais rien. En tout cas là, j'invente x)


	11. Chapter 11

_(le petit)_

Tonton Hiroshi est reparti tout seul avec sa moto avant de revenir avec une voiture. Parce qu'à quatre personnes dont une qui dormait, ça aurait été difficile, je crois, de se tenir tous ensemble sur sa moto, même si elle est très grande. 

L'ambiance du retour est particulièrement désagréable. Personne ne parle. J'essaie de divertir Shûichi en lui tirant les joues mais il ne me regarde même pas. Je n'aime pas quand il est triste. Si Shûichi qui sourit tout le temps est triste, qui peut être heureux ? 

C'est à cause du bonhomme blond qu'il est comme ça ? 

Shûichi s'est installé à l'arrière avec lui et il le tient contre sa poitrine tout en lui caressant les cheveux, un peu comme ma maman faisait avec moi, sauf que généralement elle me murmurait des paroles douces tandis que là, Shû-chan conserve un silence pesant. 

Hiro non plus n'ouvre pas la bouche. Il regarde la route sans détourner les yeux. Le trajet me paraît bien plus long qu'à l'aller. 

Quand nous arrivons, ils se mettent à deux pour porter monsieur Yûki ; moi, je les suis, un peu en retrait, sans oser faire le moindre geste superflu. Ils l'installent dans le grand lit qu'il partage avec Shû-chan, tandis que ce dernier s'installe à son chevet, toujours sans rien dire. 

Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues minutes qu'Hiro se décide enfin à ouvrir la bouche. 

- Je… hem… Je peux encore faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?...

La réponse ne vient qu'après un long frissonnement, d'une voix tremblante elle aussi : 

- Je crois que ça ira, maintenant. Je lui parlerai à son réveil. Merci pour tout, Hiro, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. 

- Tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi si t'as des ennuis. Je suis ton meilleur ami. 

Shûichi lui adresse un sourire triste. 

- Dis-moi, accepte-tu de reprendre Riku ? 

À ces mots, je me précipite vers lui, et lui tire les vêtements : je veux rester avec lui ! 

Il se baisse vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, mais ses gestes n'ont pas sa vigueur habituelle. 

- Je t'adore. Mais il faut que je règle certaines choses avec Yûki. Tu veux bien rester sagement chez Hiro pendant ce temps ? 

Je le scrute, mais ne parviens pas à déceler chez lui la moindre trace de joie. Et si je le dérangeais ? Si je pars, il ira mieux plus tard ? Oui, sûrement… 

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. S'il me le demande, c'est sûrement parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Je retourne vers Hiroshi et lui prends la main qu'il me tend. Lorsque nous quittons la pièce, la porte se referme en claquant derrière nous. 


	12. Chapter 12

_(le lion )_

Son premier amour, c'était un gentil professeur qui lui tendait la main avec gentillesse et lui parlait d'une voix douce. C'était un être dont émanait une tendresse ensorcelante et trompeuse, un homme qui se tenait toujours droit et posait sur toutes choses un regard franc.

Son premier amour, c'était un monstre qui l'avait agressé au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, forgeant en lui une peur irrémédiable, une terreur telle qu'elle le poussa à commettre l'irréparable, et par ce fait même, à se changer lui-même en une autre sorte de démon, un peu différente mais sans doute semblable sur bien des points. Aujourd'hui encore, lorsque le saisissait une violente colère, il se sentait capable de commettre les pires actes avec un sang-froid imperturbable ; comme cette fois où Taki Aizawa des Ask avait violé Shû-chan, et où pour récupérer certains négatifs il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à massacrer un membre de son groupe, le laissant inanimé sur le sol, tel un pantin désarticulé et couvert de sang. Sans doute, il était un homme effrayant, et ça, c'était parce qu'il avait côtoyé et tué Yûki Kitazawa…

Il se rappelait distinctement des traits de son visage, de ses yeux bien sûr mais aussi de la forme de ses joues, de l'arc dessiné par ses sourcils, du dessin formé par ses cheveux. Il se souvenait malgré tout de Yûki Kitazawa comme d'un être empreint d'une grande douceur, et pourtant cette douceur se trouvait étroitement liée à une terreur confinant à la folie, traîtresse comme un loup déguisé en agneau. Sa confiance, sa naïveté enfantine s'étaient définitivement évanouies… Il avait toujours cru que rien ni personne ne le sauverait plus des ténèbres dans lesquelles il avait sombré. Rien ni personne… Jusqu'à ce qu'il le rencontre, _lui_.

_Lui…_

_Lui_ qui était tombé amoureux au premier regard, sans jamais l'avoir vu par le passé, à qui son nom même ne disait rien avant qu'ils se croisent un soir d'été, dans un parc tokyoïte. _Lui_ qu'il avait rabaissé sans la moindre délicatesse, qu'il avait chassé de chez lui à maintes reprises, qu'il avait traité avec toute la dureté dont il avait été capable. _Lui_ avec ses regards de chien battu, ses déguisements qui provoquaient l'effet inverse de celui recherché en le rendant plus voyant qu'autre chose, _lui_ avec ses pleurnicheries insupportables, les larmes qu'il versait à tout bout de champ, ses crises dignes d'un gamin de trois ans – même Riku paraissait mature en comparaison. _Lui_ qui toujours lui avait pardonné sa brutalité, qui toujours était revenu vers lui et s'était accroché comme un koala à son arbre, _lui_ qui faisait fi de son sale caractère, de son passé de tueur, toujours et encore porté par un sentiment aussi inaltérable qu'incompréhensible.

_Lui_ dont le visage angélique, vif et balayé de mèches roses avait progressivement pris la place de celui de l'autre dans son esprit. _Lui_ qu'il ne parvenait plus à oublier, dont il n'était pas parvenu à se défaire avant d'y être trop attaché – et il était trop tard désormais. _Lui_ qu'il avait à présent tellement peur de perdre, _lui_… _Lui_ !

Dans ses rêves, l'image de Yûki Kitazawa, mâtinée d'effroi, disparaissait peu à peu au profit de celle d'un chiot insupportable mais si attachant... Un amant fidèle pour lequel il avait éprouvé immensément de difficultés à reconnaître ses propres sentiments, jusqu'à ce que finalement il n'ait plus d'autre choix que les admettre… Et les défendre avec férocité.

Il ne laisserait pas l'aigle lui prendre celui qu'il avait enfin accepté d'aimer.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, _il_ était là à ses côtés, avec dans l'œil une des nombreuses larmes dont il avait le secret.


	13. Chapter 13

_(l'aigle)_

Sans conteste il méritait le prix du plus grand menteur de tous les temps. Jamais franc avec personne, il cachait ses véritables sentiments sous une coque de gaminerie et de bonne humeur, et seuls parvenaient à le connaître réellement ceux qu'il côtoyait au quotidien depuis fort longtemps. Noriko et Tohma était de ceux-là.

Non, il n'était pas un être joyeux et innocent. S'il se métamorphosait en étoile sur la scène, c'était parce que sa vraie nature était celle d'un aigle et il n'y pouvait rien. Il était loin d'avoir la pureté et la candeur de Shûichi.

Shûichi… Shû-chan…

Dire qu'il avait lui-même contribué à faire de cette jeune tige une plante dont les ramifications ne cessaient plus de s'étendre. Shûichi était même parvenu à le vaincre, et même s'il avait dû le provoquer pour en arriver à ce résultat, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il y était parvenu par ses propres moyens, et sans tricher. Il ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau. C'était son seul talent qui lui avait permis de se hisser jusqu'à ce résultat.

Shû-chan qui était si passionné et volatile, dont les émotions éclataient au grand jour au moment même où il les ressentait. Il était tout l'inverse de lui et c'est pourquoi il l'attirait tellement. Ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ? Même quand ces contraires se ressemblent un peu…

Shûichi le connaissait depuis longtemps puisqu'il était un de ses plus grands fans, mais c'était seulement lors de son arrivée dans le monde du show-biz, dans l'agence de Tohma, qu'il avait lui-même pu faire sa rencontre à son tour. Le coup de foudre avait été immédiat. Hélas, à ce moment-là, le petit chanteur aux cheveux roses avait déjà donné son cœur à Yûki.

Yûki, cet écrivain que Tohma tenait sous sa protection, sans doute pour des sentiments beaucoup plus confus que la seule raison qu'il était son beau-frère. Il dissimulait des secrets encore pires que les siens et s'attirait la sympathie et l'admiration de tout le monde, malgré sa froideur et le fait qu'il n'en demandait certainement pas tant. Comment faisait-il ? Mystère. Il était tellement détestable.

Afin de devenir ami avec Shûichi, Ryûichi s'était imposé de n'en pas demander plus. Il lui avait tendu la main, choisi comme héritier et encouragé à suivre ses traces. Puis, au moment propice, il l'avait quitté pour mettre fin une nouvelle fois à Nittle Grasper, et entamer une nouvelle carrière.

Mais cette séparation ne s'était déroulée comme il l'avait prévue. Espérée.

Cette séparation, il n'avait pas pu la supporter. Quotidiennement il repensait à _lui_ et la joie sur son visage, ses accès de chagrin ou de colère. Toutes ses expressions l'embellissaient, c'était cette variété et cette spontanéité qui séduisaient tous ceux qui l'aimaient. Avec lui, on se sentait revivre, surtout quand on avait toujours eu l'impression d'être une enveloppe vide à l'intérieur.

Shûichi… Shû-chan…

Quand il était soudain réapparu devant lui, en plein New York, Ryûichi Sakuma avait soudain pris sa décision. L'autosacrifice, c'était fini. À partir de dorénavant, il se battrait pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Ryûichi regardait par la fenêtre l'aube qui se levait. Il n'avait pas bien dormi cette nuit. Discrètement, il vérifia que Tohma, chez qui il logeait momentanément, dormait encore. Puis il prit les clefs de l'appartement et se faufila à l'extérieur.


	14. Chapter 14

_(lui)_

« Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je suis sûr que mes sentiments sont absolus. Comme me l'avait dit Hiro quand il m'en a fait prendre conscience : je n'y suis pour rien. »

Au cours de leur tumultueuse relation, Yûki avait déjà disparu plusieurs fois, pour une raison ou une autre. Tantôt il voulait rompre avec lui et se marier, ou alors le souvenir de Yûki Kitazawa le hantait, il y avait même eu une fois où Tohma s'était dressé entre eux et Yûki l'avait largué pour le protéger. Mais sa dernière disparition était d'une nature différente, plus effrayante. Parce qu'il l'avait quitté en lui offrant pour dernière vision l'image de tout ce sang.

Il n'y avait rien que Shûichi craignît plus au monde que perdre Yûki. Avoir vu ce camion foncer sur lui, à deux doigts de le heurter, lui avait donné suffisamment d'énergie pour s'interposer à son tour avec toute la volonté qu'il avait en lui. Le camion les avait manqués, mais des éclats de verre avaient volé partout, et Yûki qui se trouvait en pleine exposition avant l'arrivée de Shûichi, avait été blessé aux yeux.

Tohma l'avait emmené avec lui pour le soigner, et le tenir éloigné de Riku qui vraisemblablement était la cause de son comportement étrange ces derniers temps. Pour empêcher Shûichi de le rejoindre et de le mettre plus à mal qu'il ne l'était déjà, il l'avait même séquestré (prison où Shûichi n'était pas resté bien longtemps, la force de son amour et l'aide de deux-trois complices lui ayant permis d'en sortir assez rapidement pour se lancer à la recherche de son aimé).

Maintenant, il l'avait enfin retrouvé, mais la seule idée de sa blessure le tourmentait.

À l'extérieur, Yûki portait des lunettes de soleil. Mais Shûichi qui dormait avec lui avait naturellement eu l'occasion de le voir sans elles, et la vue de ses cicatrices le tourmentait. Il préférait quand même le savoir près de lui et sentir la chaleur de son corps, le souffle de sa respiration, l'odeur de sa sueur. La présence de Yûki était capable à elle seule de l'emplir tout entier et de le combler de bonheur.

Il n'était pas près de renoncer un jour à ce bonheur-là.

Il l'aimait trop.

Ryûichi-sama se rendait-il compte dans quelle situation difficile il le mettait ? Sans doute, mais pourquoi avoir décidé du jour au lendemain qu'il l'aimait ? Il était bien placé lui-même pour savoir à quel point l'amour pouvait être compliqué et tortueux, et ne se sentait donc pas non plus le droit de le condamner totalement, mais quand même… Tout serait tellement plus simple s'il était sagement resté en Amérique ! Mais K. lui avait confié avoir parlé à Ryûichi, à qui il avait demandé pourquoi il était revenu au Japon, et dont la réponse avait été : « Parce que Shûichi se trouve ici. » Shûichi connaissait fort bien ce type de réponse, il en avait dit de semblables un nombre incalculable de fois.

Si ça se compliquait encore, alors il…

Yûki remua dans son sommeil. En une fraction de seconde, Shûichi bondit auprès de lui.

- Yûki ? Comment ça va, Yûki ?

- Shû-chan ?

- Tu t'es évanoui. On t'a ramené avec la voiture de Tohma. Comment tu te sens, mon Yûki ?

- Moyen.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ce genre de choses dans ton état, mon Yûki.

- Je n'ai pas le choix… je veux te garder, termina-t-il abruptement en le serrant dans ses bras.

Yûki étant _très_ avare de ce genre de démonstrations spontanées d'affection, Shûichi en fut légèrement surpris et d'autant plus heureux ; il répondit aussitôt à son étreinte.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, mon Yûki.

- Tu sais, Shû-chan, depuis cet accident, je n'ai pas pu reprendre mon travail.

Shûichi ne répondit pas mais n'en pensa pas moins très fort.

« Je sais. Mais je gagne bien assez d'argent pour nous deux. »

Cependant il sentait que ce n'était pas là la préoccupation principale de Yûki alors il attendit sagement la suite.

- Je passe mes journées à ne rien faire. Je me tourne les pouces en attendant ton retour. Et durant toutes ces interminables heures, je me tourmente à l'idée que tu puisses te tourner vers ce type.

« Ce type ? Il parle de Ryû-sama ? »

- Je ne te quitterai jamais, Yûki.

Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour prononcer ces paroles dans l'intention de le rassurer. Pour le convaincre qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas de lui si facilement, oui, mais pour le rassurer, c'était une nouveauté.

« Ryû-sama est mon idole, mais Eiri Yûki est celui que j'aime. Voilà la vérité. Elle ne changera pas. »


End file.
